fictspediafandomcom-20200214-history
The Anonymous Hacker
The Anonymous Hacker The anonymous hacker is a young man with the ability to hack into any computer system, without having to lift a finger. He could steal millions of dollars from the government; find top-secret files from the FBI and CIA database. Surprisingly he could do all this without a single electronic device. He could be a threat to the world but this young man uses his special ability for a different reason. The hacker is believed to be born in the year 1989, but no one knows who he is, except the government. All files that could be viewed by the general public are gone, proof he ever existed disappeared. A rumor about his special ability scatters around the world. The thing is that it’s only one story; it’s believed that the anonymous hacker himself told it. It’s told that this young man came home one day late from work, as he pulled into his garage and turned off his vehicle he heard loud screaming coming from inside his home. He instantly knew his wife was in trouble and quickly ran to her rescue. The moment he walked into the room there were three men all dressed in black, with his wife tied up in a chair. One of the men pointed a gun at him and commanded him to follow his orders. He knew he had to act fast and there was no way they would both make it out alive. He slowly put both hands into his pockets, reaching for his phone and dialed 911 in his pocket. The intruders began to get nervous and demanded that he show his hands. The man then pulled his phone out of his pocket slightly, not knowing if the 911 operator had picked up. One of the intruders saw the phone and yelled at him to give him the phone. By the time he had both of his hands up to his head, phone in hand, the intruders heard the 911 operator and shot the phone out of nervousness. The phone then shattered and fragments of the circuit board got lodged in his brain. As he hit the floor, blood began to gush from his head, leaving the intruders to believe that he’s died. The intruders began to panic, knowing that the police would be arriving any second. They then proceeded to record themselves murdering his wife and then took off. The next day he woke up in a hospital bed with vague memories of what happened. He felt the side of his head and felt an open gash right behind his ear. He suddenly began hearing static noises, looked out the window from his room and saw a man having a conversation on his phone. He then realized that he was able to clearly hear the entire conversation, including what the other party was saying. At this point, he realizes he has a gift. He told the Doctors he was fine and there was nothing wrong with him. Within a few weeks, he mastered his gift. He realized he had the capability to hack into any electronic device, cars, planes, and security systems, anything that was run through electricity. He could tap into phones and listen on neighbors conversations, find out any information without having to use a computer, and was able to hack into the street cameras and traffic lights; all using his mind. One late night, he realized there was a car following him. He drove into a dark alley and the car proceeded to follow. With his brain, he locked the people following him in their car. He commanded them to give him information on why they were following him through the radio of their car, and then he soon realized that those were the three men that had killed his wife. He asked why they killed his wife, but they wouldn’t budge. Through his mind, he began to overheat the car’s engine by revving the motor, which caused it to catch fire. He then asked the same question again, why? The men gave in and said they were part of the Dark Web who got “fame and wealth” by posting videos of murdering people. The man not wanting to know more, kept the doors locked and watched the men burn to death. With so much anger going through his veins, he posted the three men’s death on their own website. Today, all we know about this anonymous man is that he goes around and warns these Dark Web bloggers to stop posting these murders and rapes or they will pay the consequences, the way he killed those three men. Alejandro Lopez